Piratas del Nunca Jamás
by Mortrum
Summary: El Capitán Garfio se ha metido en muchos líos con Peter Pan ¿ahora también con Jack Sparrow? El Gremio de Piratas, la Hermandad, tiene mucho que solucionar aún. [Sin fines de lucro, los personajes pertenecen a Disney]


**Parte I:** _**Declive**_

(Pov) Peter Pan:  
No ha sido lo mismo desde lo de Wendy, ya no hay eternas aventuras en mis días, aunque aún recuerdo cuando todo era diversión y los problemas sólo elementos que hacían a la diversión más divertida. Me fastidian esas voces de venganza en mi cabeza, esas ganas de decapitar a Garfio por las cosas que le hizo a Wendy, ¡a mis niños Perdidos! Me la paso golpeando ramas y cosas, rompiéndo, ya ni Campanita quiere estar conmigo, es más, yo espero que no se me acerque por su bien, por su salud, a mi lado puede morir y no porque así lo quiera yo, es que me estoy empezando a convencer que todas esas niñerías de hadas y duendes sólo son reales porque creo que lo son, es como mentirme, ¿en realidad están ahí? ¿no será que madurando dejaré de ver esas ilusiones? Aún no sé en que creer, tal vez por eso ella aún vuela.

(Pov) Capitán Garfio:  
Nunca creí que la victoria fuera tan aburrida, fue cosa de una semana de regocijo y ahora todo es melancolía ¡Sólo quería un momento con Gwendolin! No deseaba verla muerta, además, en algún momento ella debía pasar por eso ¡éramos dos adultos ¿no? pero no, todo tenía que terminar en una tragedia… un momento ¿era adulta, no? bueno ya, la cosa es que su repentina muerte fue como matar a dos pájaros de un tiro, en otras palabras: varios Niños Perdidos de un estupor. Vaya, a esa altura que volaban del suelo dejar de tener pensamientos alegres fue toda una maravilla improvisada, es decir desdicha… ¡¿Y Peter Pan! ¡Por las sirenas del fin del mundo! Ese chico sí que me rompió el corazón con su misteriosa desaparición, de seguro debo haberlo traumado de por vida: lo ví en sus ojos, ví su infancia derretirse como la lengua de Smee a la hora del almuerzo… Oh… que triste… me refiero a lo que habrá sido de Pan, no a la cuestión existencial de mi contramaestre, a veces pienso que si en serio fuera mi mano derecha estaría usando yo dos garfios… lo que no es tan malo pues ayudaría a mi reputación.

(Pov Off):  
—Capitán, mi capitán…— dijo Smee apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Garfio.  
—¡No me toques! — respondió golpeando su piano así alejando a su mano derecha.  
—Pe-pero pero Capitán Garfio, a usté le guta musho los masajes a etas horas ¿recuerda?  
—Las cosas cambian Smee, no me gusta que me toquen, si quiere prepárame té, quiero recordar lo que era ser un pirata de fineza y elegancia.  
Estaba anocheciendo en Nunca Jamás, esperaban encontrar a Peter Pan, pero no realmente esperaban hacerlo, era como una utopía, para decir que aún seguían vivos; Garfio ya no era el mismo, ahora vestía siempre de negro y su apariencia facial cada vez se asemejaba más a la de su antiguo capitán, Barbanegra.

Hablando de Barbanegra, resulta que el Gremio de Piratas se reunió en una isla del Caribe para decidir el destino de Garfio, el asesino de Wendy había robado el famoso Tesoro de Todos, que era un gran cofre que compartían los piratas del gremio para cuestiones en común y no para cosas personales.  
—La hermandad no debe tolerar esto, Garfio debe pagar, esperar sería cometer un error— dijo la Señora Ching  
—Estoy de acuerdo con Ching, este tipo de cosas son imperdonables— interrumpe Chevelle.  
—Eh, ¿por qué cuando dices "cosa" o "cosas" y añades "horrible" o "detestable" o "imperdonable" me miras a mí casi señalándome con el dedo ¿eh? — comenta saliéndose de tema el Caballero Jocard.  
—¿Te sientes identificado, eh? — con una sonrisa burlona responde Chevelle.  
—¡Orden, orden en la corte! No nos vayamos de tema— Ammand el Corsario se impone —La cuestión es que estamos en conflicto con los ingleses ahora, tenemos que encargarnos de Garfio sí, pero no podemos andar perdiendo el tiempo…— resumió.  
—Entonces mandemos a Jack Sarrow, es simple— sugiere Ching, y en eso todo se voltean a ver qué hacía Jack.  
—¿Qué? ¿qué hice ahora? — Jack estaba distraído contemplando un barco a escala que simulaba ser el Perla negra, parecía estar jugando con él. ¿Del Caribe a Nunca Jamás? Bueno, era cerca del fin del mundo.

El Capitán Garfio apoyaba sus codos a orilla de su embarcación apreciando muy románticamente la luna, no podía dormir, esperaba que la figura de Peter pasara volando en contraste con esa luz plateada en el cielo. En ello alguien toca su hombro…  
—QUE-NO-ME ¡TOQUES! — gritó y virando a ver quién fue se encontró con Davy Jones, la sorpresa lo sentó en la cubierta de la nave.  
—Buenas noches capitán Garfio— expresó con un sarcástico tono de voz cortés el cara de pulpo.  
—¡C-c-capitán Jones! ¡no sabía que era usted! ¿por qué tiene que saludarme tan macabro?  
—Seré breve Garfio, si no quieres sustituir tu cabeza por otro garfio yo te sugiero prestarme atención, el Gremio de Piratas viene por ti…  
—Sí, lo imaginé, no saben apreciar una elegante traición, lo mejor de todo es que me dejaron hacerme miembro de ese gremio porque fui ayudante de Barbanegra, ese prejuicio les costó bastante ¿no crees?  
—Parece ser que no tienes miedo, creo, pero la cuestión es que puedo ofrecerte mi ayuda si tan sólo me permites el 40% del cofre.  
—¿Y por qué querrías tú tener oro y riquezas? ¿o tendrás repentinamente uno de tus imprevisibles cambios de humor y me apuñalarás por la espalda?  
—Garfio, Garfio; míralo de esta forma, a estas alturas tu ya puedes considerarte muerto ¿qué puedes perder?  
—Me gusta tu forma de manipular a la gente Davy Jones, y me parece que hasta tiene sentido lo que dices, no me la voy a pasar el resto de mis días huyendo del gremio que…  
—¡Y lo mejor de todo Garfio! Están en problemas con Inglaterra, es nuestra oportunidad— interrumpe el viscoso rodeando con su ¿mano? al capitán Garfio. La resignación pintada en la cara del capitán con garfio no era por 'el trato' sino proporcional a ser tocado por alguien tan glutinoso como Jones, ¡el karma de ser manoseado por otros!

En esos instantes Peter Pan recorría la orilla pateando almejas muy cerca de donde acampaban los navíos de los piratas; unas sirenas se acercaron a la orilla a seducirlo, pero terminaron sorprendiéndose al ver quién era ese hombre:  
—¿Peter? ¡¿Peter Pan, un hombre! — dijo la rubia.  
—No, no puede ser Peter, es pareci… ¡Es Peter Pan! — comenta la pelirroja.  
—No tengo ganas de jugar con ustedes sirenas, ya pueden dejarme tranquilo— protesta él.  
—Nos reiremos mucho de esto luego ¿sabías? ¿Por qué eres un adulto, Pït?  
—¿Y puedes volar aún?  
—¡Ya váyanse malditas embaucadoras! — expresó con violencia el perturbado Pan atemorizando a las chicas pez. Y fue cuando vio el barco de Garfio allí en la orilla junto a otro, tal vez era hora de vengarse, tal vez vengarse cambiaría esos sentimientos de rabia por otros nuevos, no sé, capaz un vacío existencial sería menos intenso… más… ¿existencial?  
—¿Campanita? ¿qué haces aquí? — el niño-adulto fue sorprendido por su vieja amiga hada —Ey ey, espera que no entiendo una palabra de lo que dices, dibújalo en el piso para que te entienda.  
Suspirando Campanita se dispuso a dibujar lo que quería decirle a su amigo Peter…  
—¿Quee no vaya para ahí? ¿quee no me vengue de Garfio? No quieres que me arriesgue ¿verdad? — interpretó el adulto Pan. —¿No? ¿no es eso? Ah, ya veo, pues no, no Campanita, las cosas ya no son como antes, ahora si pudieras dejar de dirigirme la palabra, siento que soy un loco cuando interactúo contigo, es como hablar solo, tengo que evitar dejarme arrastrar por mi imaginación o en serio terminaré loco— concluyó él dándole la espalda enseguida e ignorando todo lo que posiblemente le expresaría ella a continuación. Uff, eso fue doloroso para esa hada, su brillo se apagó y por poco se le para el corazón, respirando hondo logró evitar la asfixia pero ya no podía volar, tendría que irse a pie… de seguro no sería nada oportuno encontrarse con un sapo, o toparse con alguna planta carnívora… sí, creo que son esas las cosas que preocupan a las hadas en tal situación, por lo demás: arañas, lechuzas, gatos, y todo eso, pues no hay drama, la cosa es no ser digerido lentamente sino morirse de un sacudón.


End file.
